Bebezinha
by Shiki DevilRose
Summary: Barnaby, ao seu lado, pôs a mão em seu ombro, e disse as palavras que demonstravam claramente o quanto conhecia Kotetsu.  "Ela não está indo embora pra sempre, sabia?"


N/A: Ok, assumo, _amo_ country music americana. As melodias são bonitas, as letras contam histórias fodas, e acho que é uma das poucas coisas de bom que vem de lá. Aí, eu resolvi combinar duas coisas que eu amo numa só e saiu isso. Divirtam-se!

Ah, sim. Fic barra de chocolate: sem nenhuma surpresa dentro.

E não estou ganhando um centavo com isso, então nem percam tempo tentando me processar. Sou só uma fã babona tentando brincar um pouco com o brinquedo dos outros. ^_^

* * *

><p>My Little Girl<p>

(Tim McGraw)

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go  
>Gonna tell you how much I love you<br>Though you think you already know  
>I remember I thought you looked like an angel wrapped in pink so soft and warm<br>You've had me wrapped around your finger since the day you were born

You beautiful baby from the outside in  
>Chase your dreams but always know the road that'll lead you home again<br>Go on, take on this whole world  
>But to me you know you'll always be, my little girl"<p>

"Tenho de me segurar, enquanto lhe deixo partir.  
>Eu te direi o quanto a amo, apesar de você achar que já sabe.<br>Eu me lembro que eu achava você parecida como um anjo envolvida em rosa, tão suave e quente.  
>Você me tinha em volta dos seus dedos desde o dia em que nasceu.<p>

Belo bebê, por dentro e por fora.  
>Persiga seus sonhos, mas sempre saiba qual a estrada que te conduzirá de volta pra casa.<br>Vai lá, encare este mundo todo.  
>Mas para mim, saiba, você sempre será minha garotinha."<p>

* * *

><p>– Ela não está indo embora pra sempre, sabia?<p>

O olhar perdido e abatido que encarava o horizonte guardava dentro de si lágrimas que seu dono não ousava derramar. As palavras de consolo que ouvia do amigo não aliviavam em nada a agonia que lhe tomava o peito.

Ela estava indo embora. Não pra sempre. Mas ainda assim, embora. Sua mente foi tomada por memórias de uma vida que, agora, tantos anos depois, parecia-lhe tão distante e inalcançável.

Lembrou-se da pequenina criança que segurou ternamente em seus braços, sem entender ainda, naquela época, o que deveria fazer para cuidar daquele ser que, mesmo tendo tão pouco tempo de existência, já havia mudado toda a sua vida.

Quando se viu separado dela, pensou: "Ela vai ficar bem. _Tem_ que ficar bem.", mas não conseguia parar de pensar que poderia fazer mais. _Deveria_ fazer mais. Sempre se sentindo culpado por estar longe, tentava convencer-se de que era necessário. A solidão era sua punição, e sua redenção. Ou, ao menos, era no que tentava acreditar.

Sonhava com os momentos em que poderia estar ao seu lado, contar-lhe histórias ao pé da cama, levantar de madrugada para esquentar um copo de leite, fazer carinho, e consolar a dor de um joelho ralado ao cair da árvore. Mas em todas as (poucas) vezes que tentou, recebeu como resposta a voz indignada e os pequenos braços cruzados em frente ao peito infantil: "Não fale assim comigo, não sou um bebê!".

Não era verdade, mas que bem faria lhe dizer isso? Para ele, ela sempre seria um bebê. _Sua_ bebezinha. Bastava que ele soubesse disso.

O tempo passou.

Enfrentaram problemas que, ao contrário das expectativas, os uniram, ao invés de separá-los. E finalmente tornaram-se o que sempre deveriam ter sido, mas que por conta das circunstâncias, nunca puderam antes.

No dia em que ela disse o quanto o achava "legal", viu todo o esforço valer a pena. Cheio de dores e ainda meio tonto, mas explodindo de felicidade por dentro.

Eram tão diferentes em personalidade. Iguais por força do destino. Com tanto a dividir e compartilhar, apesar dos momentos em que perdiam a paciência, e viravam a cara um para o outro. Bom, na verdade, mais ela do que ele. E um sorriso e um pedido de desculpas nem sempre eram o suficiente para acalmar a fúria daquele jovem coraçãozinho. Mas superaram as dificuldades, e recuperaram a felicidade que ficou escondida em um canto da casa por tanto tempo.

Mas aí...

Mas aí, ela cresceu.

De menina, passou a uma jovem e linda mulher. E o momento que ele tanto temia chegou.

– Papai... Queria apresentar uma pessoa pra você. – Ela o olhou séria, incisiva. – Mas você tem que me prometer que vai se comportar e que não vai me fazer passar vergonha. Senão nunca mais volto aqui...

E ele sempre levava a sério as ameaças que ela fazia. Pois ela geralmente cumpria.

– Claro, Kaedezinha. Tudo o que você quiser. Não se preocupe, papai vai se comportar.

No dia em que se conheceram, ele rangia os dentes de nervoso. Ela estava ao lado do outro. Ela, com um belo e brilhante sorriso. Ele, educado, elegante, inteligente, tratando-a como uma rainha, sem medir esforços para agradá-la.

Mas nunca seria o suficiente. Não para ela. Ela merecia o melhor. Sempre. E com certeza deveria haver alguém melhor do que aquele cara. Ou pelo menos, era isso que Kotetsu pensava.

Só que era ela que deveria escolher, não ele. E conformado, resolveu cumprir seu dever com um mínimo de dignidade.

E no dia marcado, lá estava ele. Educado, elegante, sorrindo. Para entregar sua amada filhinha nas mãos de outro homem.

Viu Kaede entrar no carro, e ir embora para a sua lua-de-mel.

Barnaby, ao seu lado, pôs a mão em seu ombro, e disse as palavras que demonstravam claramente o quanto conhecia Kotetsu.

O velho tigre riu, meio contente e meio amargo.

– Eu sei disso. Mas estou ficando velho e tenho direito de ser rabugento.

– Na hora de reclamar você aceita o fato de estar ficando velho, só pra usar como desculpa pra perturbar meus ouvidos.

– Posso perturbar seus ouvidos com outra coisa, se você quiser.

Kotetsu sorriu, os olhos fechados, a velha cara de pau retornando, apesar do aperto que deveria estar sentindo no peito.

– Como o quê?

Barnaby perguntou, apesar de temer a resposta... Estavam no meio de outras pessoas e odiava quando Kotetsu agia de forma inapropriada. O que era quase sempre.

Mas riu quando ouviu o outro homem começar a cantar uma velha música de country americano.

– Você não tem mesmo remédio.

Seguiram juntos para o carro, com Kotetsu cantando, e um dos braços em cima dos ombros de Barnaby, que ria suavemente, movendo a cabeça em sinal de negativa.

– Definitivamente, não tem remédio.


End file.
